Currently, there is no consistent way to bridge the cellular/Personal Communications System (PCS) system with the Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) landline in a residential scenario. Due to this inadequacy the residential user has to put up with at least three inconveniences: (1) a cell/PCS call cannot be received at home on other land line phones, which means that you have to either go to the cell phone to pick up the call or move around the home with a cell/PCS phone on your body (which means that you cannot charge the cell phone); (2) most of the cellular carriers offer unlimited weekend minutes and a hefty amount of “any time” call minutes that is not available for use by everyone at home, unless the particular cell phone is used in every instance to make the call; and (3) homes that have both POTS as well as cell/PCS phones have to pay for two bills, (a) one to the cellular carrier and (b) another for the POTS usage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have an integrated cellular/PCS-POTS communication system that overcomes at least the above-identified deficiencies.